User talk:Eliskuya2
Thanks for joining Thanks for joining, starting now you can be Assistant Administrator, one of the reasons being I am helping in a number of sites and I would hate to ignore one of my own. The first course of action is to draw the interest of others to the Wiki. I'll help you like I did with my brother gojia. I'll help just holla if you need me :) --Eliskuya2 14:50, April 29, 2010 (UTC) You can also add your own ideas, by all means, add a page or two of your own. -- BoRadiant 19:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll think about it.. --Eliskuya2 23:14, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Romaji Meaning? I mean by this ルッカ thats romajiEliskuya2 22:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Its Japanese... Don't understand it hell-o! I can talk japanese y'know, use this website to help you Romaji Translator at Romaji.org Eliskuya2 23:19, May 11, 2010 (UTC) No Japanese Link doesn't work and so no...not at all. Aid We need more people on here, I also have other Wikis I am working on and therefore I can't spend all my time on here. - BoRadiant 15:47, June 20, 2010 (UTC) go on chronowikia to ask if they can help us --Eliskuya2 16:23, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Can't, I'm busy. - BoRadiant 16:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to help you Eliskuya2 16:35, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Spirit of Firea? The Spirit of Firea is a facinating name, however it can't be like the Spirit of Fire, there can only be one of those in the entire series as it embodies fire in its purest form. - BoRadiant 18:05, October 8, 2010 (UTC) its a female Spirit of fire :P made the name up with my sisters helping --Eliskuya2 18:06, October 8, 2010 (UTC) You do know that the Five elemental Spirits don't have a Gender, though they do take a form they perfer, I think it wise that the Spirit of Firea were to be considered a lesser elemental compared to Zeek's Spirit of Fire which is a Fifth of the King of Spirits. - BoRadiant 12:56, October 9, 2010 (UTC) well Hao give him his. so he renamed it Spirit of firea. --Eliskuya2 16:55, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Do consider, why would Hao give up his Spirit of Fire, his strongest Guardian Ghost? - BoRadiant 17:26, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I know huh?, I was like"wow, why hao well do that" but he has a new ghost now. :) btw geart to see ya buddy --Eliskuya2 17:28, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks though I fear it isn't for lone, but seriously, the only known spirit stronger than the Spirit of Fire is the King of Spirits which is an instant Game Over for everyone else. - BoRadiant 17:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) yeah and hao changed of heart. when he saw his mother. I was in tears, when she slaped her own son. wow! like ryu says in shaman king the game"TO HARSH!" wow. and now shaman king is going make storys of hana(yoh and anna)'s son Eliskuya2 17:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hao only had a change of heart when the Elemental Warriors went against him, the Elemental Warrior of Fire whom has the Spirit of Fire is Lyserg, dah! - BoRadiant 13:27, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I think my character stealed him from him. before lygerg can get it --Eliskuya2 17:05, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It seems you forget, the Elemental Spirits soon fled to Hell to hide, the Elemental Warriors had to go after them, besides Lyserg is explained as being the strongest of the Elemental Warriors on the Shaman King Wiki, I doubt your character at that level prior to having such a powerful Guardian Ghost would be able to make the journey yet stand up against Lyserg. Also, insidentally the Elemental spirits are very picky, only someone as strong as Hao can enslave such a powerful spirit and it takes a lifetime to do so. - BoRadiant 17:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) yup. I read the manga. I hope they do more shaman king if not. I'll get angry--Eliskuya2 17:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC)Ther Therefore the existance of the Spirit of Firea is contredictory to every labour that the Elemental Spirits are bound to, they can only be bound to a Elemental Warrior or a Hao-Level Shaman, therefore everything you have said borders on impossibility. - BoRadiant 17:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC)